Example embodiments relate generally to signal transfer, and more particularly to interface circuits, interface systems and methods of interfacing signals transferred between devices having parallel interfaces.
According to development of semiconductor technology, various electronic devices, such as an application processor device, a memory device, a display device, etc., are being developed to have smaller size, higher performance and higher speed. Signal transfer between the devices of higher performance needs to be performed with higher speed through a reduced number of transmission lines.
In response to such demands, serial communication may be adopted such that a plurality of parallel signals are serialized by a transmitting device, and the serialized signal is transferred through a transmission line and then the received signal is deserialized back to the plurality of parallel signals by a receiving device. Conventional serial communications require excessive information such as packet header and tail to be included in the serialized signal and complex logics for encoding and decoding of transferred serial signals, thereby increasing transfer latency and size of the communication system.